Azmuth (Dimension 23)
Azmuth is an alternate version of Azmuth from Dimension 23 who first appeared in Store 23. Appearance Azmuth looks exactly like the main dimension's Azmuth, aside from his eyes, which like most things in Dimension 23 that were green in the main universe are blue. Unlike the main universe's Azmuth, who usually wears a Galvan robe, Azmuth has only been seen in a Dimension 23 space suit (aside from his robotic suit). Personality His personality is very much like that of his main counterpart. He is too smart to be evil like that of any Azmuth in space-time. History Background He invented Ben 23's Omnitrix, which was intended for the late Max Tennyson of Dimension 23, as well as his own battle armor. Omniverse He had been known in Dimension 23 as the Intellectuary by the Plumbers and Ben 23. Azmuth was the leader of a group of Plumbers sent to take back Ben 23's Omnitrix. He originally sent different aliens, but eventually joined the fight himself when he learned of a second Ben Tennyson in possession of another Omnitrix from another reality after being informed by Tetrax Shard. He was defeated by Ben 23, who nearly tore him in half, but was stopped by Ben 10. After Ben Prime made Ben 23 realize that not all aliens are evil, and that he should not be using his fame to compensate for the loss of his version of Grandpa Max, Azmuth, astounded by Ben Prime's wisdom, gave Ben 23's Omnitrix to Ben Prime. Trusting Ben Prime's judgement, Azmuth decided to guide Ben 23 in Max's stead as Ben Prime returned the Omnitrix back to Ben 23. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, in a flashback, according to Ben 23, Azmuth attempted to use a re-synthesizer on a Carrot Monster grown by Dr. Veggietose to give it "good-guy brain stems". However, Ben 23 became immediately impatient and transformed into Vomit Man and ate the Carrot monster (alongside Azmuth who was inside it). Because of this, Azmuth teleported and left Ben 23 in Ben Prime's dimension, hoping that Ben Prime could mentor him as demonstrated in Ben Prime's journey into Dimension 23. Since this Azmuth has not fully seen Ben Prime's actions, Rook Prime bursts into laughter when Ben Prime revealed to him that Dimension 23's Azmuth wants him to mentor and teach Ben 23. Powers and Abilities Azmuth possesses all the powers of a normal Galvan. Azmuth has a genius intellect like his main counterpart. Driba even called him the first thinker in comparison to his other counterpart. Equipment Azmuth has an alternately colored version of Azmuth's robotic suit. Weaknesses Like all Galvans, Azmuth's small size makes him vulnerable to larger opponents, as demonstrated when he was nearly ripped in half by Ben 23. Like his mainstream counterpart, he too did not see the potential use for good for his Omnitrix until he met Ben 10. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Store 23'' (first appearance) *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' (cameo) Known Inventions *Omnitrix *Robotic Suit Etymology Azmuth's name comes from "azimuth," an angular measurement in a spherical 3 axis coordinate system. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Galvan Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Male Aliens Category:Dimension 23 Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Allies Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Alternate Timeline Characters Category:Introduced in Omniverse